


機器旅行

by betty5271



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Road Trips, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Robot Trip by copperbadge.<br/>
copperbadge作品《Robot Trip》中譯。</p>
<p>Tony從馬里布開車到曼哈頓，後座放著一個機器人，且在Pepper的授意下由美國隊長騎車護送。怎麼<i>可能</i>出錯呢？</p>
<p>字數：一萬四千</p>
            </blockquote>





	機器旅行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robot Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637359) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 此篇純粹接續《復仇者聯盟》，因為譯者拖太久。

「再告訴我一次，你為什麼要這麼做？」在視訊螢幕裡頭的Pepper說道。「我以為你是要把機器運到紐約來。」

「我也是這麼想的，」Tony從車底下方回答，那是最後一輛留在馬里布的車。「Butterfingers和U應該明天就會到達大樓。JARVIS已經處理好了。」

「很好，因為我是你的執行長，不是你的個人助理，我不會再幫你收貨了，」Pepper說。

「我有欠你花或亮晶晶的東西嗎？」Tony一面問，一面把自己推出車底。「我不是要吵架，我是真的不知道我有沒有欠你東西。」

「沒有，」她面帶微笑地回答。「我只是想說，如果你期望我幫你簽收你的機器的話，我明天人在東京。」

「那你為什麼要因為我的公路旅行而如此心浮氣躁？你要去日本吶。日本可容不下浮躁的人，Pep。」

「習慣使然，我無時無刻不想知道你人在哪裡。」

「你愛慕我。沒有我你活不下去。不要緊，我手機開著，」他說。「總之，U不大，我可以用普通的老聯邦快遞托運，而Butterfingers可以用工業貨運。Dummy用托運的話太大，用工業貨運的話太小，用敞篷車載剛剛好。」

「你要用一輛開頂的敞篷車把Dummy從馬里布載到紐約？」Pepper問。

「關上車頂就放不下他了。」

「你就一點也不擔心有小偷？」

「有點信心！再說，小偷要一個有著四歲小孩智商、沒有身體的機械手臂做什麼？」

「 _你_ 用他做什麼？」

「我創造他，我不需要給他目的，」Tony說。

「你為什麼不直接用噴射機載他就好？」

「嗯，第一，這星期是你在用噴射機；第二，我好像和郵局打了個賭。」

「整個郵局？」Pepper嘆道。

「在一個異常暴躁的貨運經理拒絕接受Dummy的情勢下，那時Dummy用爪子緊抓著一盒郵票。如果我在一周內辦成這件事，他欠我一枚上面有我臉的郵票。」Tony拍拍Dummy，Dummy轉過來看發生了什麼事。「不會有問題的。絕對會很好玩！」

「別說我沒警告過你那絕對不好玩，」Pepper道，但她微笑著。「你什麼時候要出發？」

「明天早上。我很快就會到曼哈頓了，然後我會為你煮頓晚餐。」

「你可以請我吃晚餐，我見識過你的廚藝。」

「受傷了。我受傷了。」Tony對著Dummy說。「媽咪的話好傷人，寶貝。」

「我要掛電話了，Tony。」

「什麼，沒有視訊性愛？」

「我愛你，拜，」她說。他還來不及做出同等回應，或是徹底搞砸成熟關係，螢幕就變得一片漆黑。

「來吧，你這存在的拙劣模仿，來測試一下坡道。我知道你想坐前座，但拆掉後座比較簡單，」Tony說。Dummy順從地被哄進曾是敞篷車後座的地方。

***

翌日早晨七點，Tony準備要出發，在空蕩蕩的廚房喝著他最後的柳橙汁時，他聽見了機車的隆隆聲。他轉身從他正要關掉的監視器畫面看見一輛熟悉的機車飛速駛進私人車道。

「我要殺了她，」他大聲說，走去開前門。他到達時車已停妥，Tony斜靠著門框，看着騎士下車並拿下安全帽。美國隊長向他露出燦爛的微笑，把安全帽掛在車把上。

「Potts小姐說我可以在這兒找到你，」Rogers說，走了過來。「她認為你大概還在睡。」

「這個嘛，你懂我們有錢人，老在工作，」Tony交叉雙臂道。「你前陣子到哪去了，方冰塊？沒帶伴舞團地周遊美國？」

「差不多，」Rogers笑容未減地回答。「Potts小姐說你要回曼哈頓，可能會需要儀仗隊。」

「我相信她說過，」Tony回答。「她怎麼聯繫到你的？」

「噢，她有我的電話號碼。」

Tony眨了眨眼。「什麼時候拿到的？」

「你知道，聊聊天，順其自然，」Rogers含糊地說。「總而言之，我之前在舊金山——噯，現在那兒可有意思了，」他搖搖頭補充。「反正那時我正考慮要回東岸，所以Potts小姐打來的時候，我說當然。有什麼好拒絕的，你懂吧？」

「當然，」Tony重複道。「有什麼好拒絕的。好吧，快跟上，老頭，Dummy和我不會為了全民偶像停下來的。」

「Dummy？」Rogers問道。

「她沒說我為什麼要開車回去嗎？」

***

「哇喔，」Tony把敞篷車開出車庫時，Rogers驚嘆道。還沒有完全出車庫的Dummy興奮地嘁嘁喳喳，三百六十度地迴旋，機械手指曲張，發出咔噠咔噠的聲音。他用幾面紅旗裝飾不同的關節軸和活塞，當他發現Rogers在盯著他看時，他自豪地抖動它們。「你對你的車做了什麼？」

「那是Dummy。Dummy，Cap；Cap，Dummy。」

「它是機器人嗎？」

「從各層面來看他都是個失敗品，」Tony戴上墨鏡回答。他望著Rogers和Dummy像兩隻好奇的貓似地打量對方。「我在十七歲的時候建造他的。因為他太廢了，連郵局都不收，所以我才要載他去紐約。」

「你建造它的？」當Dummy戳著Rogers的頭時，Rogers問道。

「對，他也不怎麼欣賞你。」

「不，Stark，這很……哇喔，」Rogers說。

「停止驚嘆，騎上機車，不然我要拋下你了，」Tony命令道，跳進敞篷車。「我們可以在維加斯吃午餐。去過維加斯嗎？」

「我聽說那裡很不賴［swell］。」

「不賴，」Tony嘆道，啟動引擎。Dummy開心地胡亂擺動。「好極了。」  
［譯註：swell這種用法在三、四十年代很流行，現在已過時，不常用了。］

***

Tony會和Otter Pop說：他騎車時一點也不像老奶奶。他們前往拉斯維加斯的旅途順暢愚蠢，Rogers一路都沒有落後，至少在碰上接近拉斯維加斯大道的堵車之前。Tony刻意一路領著他招搖過街，向觀光客炫示：Tony Stark，億萬富翁兼超級英雄，正在拉斯維加斯巡行。當Tony停在Palazzo飯店外時，Rogers在後方煞住機車，卻沒熄掉引擎。  
［譯註：Otter Pop是一種「冷凍」零食。］

「我們不能停在這兒，」他指著大大的 **請勿停車** 標誌說。

「我必須要在吃飯時盯著Dummy，」Tony應道，此時一名泊車員跑了過來。「嘿，真好，泊車小弟。好的所以這場交易就是……」他從皮夾抽出一張百元鈔遞給泊車員。「你要確保沒人拖走我的車，沒人亂搞機器人或摩托車，如果你辦到的話還會有第二張給你。嘿，對，和機器人照相？隨便瘋。你想向他們收費也行。哈囉維加斯！」他在人群開始聚集時加了句。「來吧，隊長，吃飯吧。」

Rogers將機車熄火，卻仍一臉猶疑。「你確定我們該——」

「我完全確定我們該做那些你覺得不該做的，不管是什麼事，」Tony說，領著Rogers上台階，進入飯店內的Lavo餐廳。

半小時後，他在此驚訝地看著Steve Rogers解決掉一整塊二十盎司的牛排兼所有配菜。

「那些都到哪兒去了？」他問。

「我很餓，」Rogers回道。「再說，戰爭讓人學會有東西吃就要吃。」

「所以你的意思是你還能吃 _更多_ ？」

「嗯，我可以，但現在沒在打仗。不需要那麼貪心。」Rogers回答。他靠向椅背，仰頭迎向內華達中午的燦爛陽光，長腿在陽台的桌子底下伸展。有一群人集結在陽台下方，一半的觀光客想要和Dummy合照，一半的圍觀者想要拍Tony吃飯的樣子。他看見有幾個人饒有興味地打量Rogers。

「你想要來點香蕉聖代之類的嗎？因為我們應該要上路了，」他說。「通常我會停留一段時間，在賭桌上輸個幾千塊，但主要活動午夜後才開始。」

「不，可以出發了，」聽出Tony語氣裡的一絲挑戰意味，Rogers如此回答。「Dummy呃。需要吃東西嗎？」

「他很好，我有把他連到引擎上。你準備好了？」

「你好了我就好了，」Rogers回答，並神態自若地讓Tony付帳。

***

當晚他們在大章克申城外的一間小餐館外帶了漢堡，然後在最荒涼的公路的燦爛星空下，坐在敞篷車裡吃著晚餐。天上星斗讓Dummy看得入迷，他將攝影機對準天穹，手臂幾乎垂直，手指發出輕柔的咔噠聲。

「所以你帶的這個東西，他有多聰明？」Rogers一邊問一邊把Dummy的其中一面危險信號旗撥離眼前。

「比狗聰明，比五年級生蠢，」Tony說。「怎麼，你想要他嗎？他是個麻煩精，我可以便宜價賣你。」

「如果你真的覺得他很煩，你不會特別把他載去曼哈頓。」

「公路旅行的藉口。」

「當然，」Rogers應道，Tony瞇起眼睛。「那你兩毛五賣我。」

「你在侮辱我。我說便宜價，不是無理價。」

「Potts小姐說你很迷戀機器人。我之前還不相信她。」

「哦她真這麼說？」Tony問。「硬塞給你一些惡意的謠言，背著我胡來。我應該打給她，告訴她你洩漏秘密了。不管怎樣，你倆是怎麼搭上關係的？」

「顯然Stark工業依然擁有我盾牌的所有權，」Rogers說。「或者，嗯，曾經擁有。在整個……所有事情後，她把原始文件和所有權轉讓書郵寄給我。她說她認為我應該擁有它。我給她寫了一封感謝函——」

「你 _當然_ 會寫。」

「沒人教過你不要隨便打斷別人說話嗎？」Rogers回嘴。

「有。但我刻意無視。」

「我注意到了。」

「所以你給我的女朋友寫了一封感謝函。」

「她是位很好的女士，Stark，她欣然接受了。我們聊了一會兒。畢竟我朋友並沒有多到可以冷淡對待其中一個。」

「就像我，」Tony咧嘴笑道。

「就幫幫女士的忙，確保你自己不會被殺掉。」

「嗯哼。帶著你的健全價值觀和責任感滾出我的車。對，認真的，滾，現在我們吃飽了，我想找地方睡覺。」

「嗯，我機車的裝備袋裡有舖蓋，但那只能睡一個人。」

「你真是野蠻人，Rogers。我想幾哩後有一間汽車旅館。」

「帶路吧，」Rogers戴上安全帽道。Tony驅車揚起塵土讓Rogers吃灰，因為他能。

***

「我還以為你不會睡在這種地方，」人形吃飯機器一面說一面從單人房的浴室中走出來，這間Tony設法逃過冷漠的汽車旅館經理才訂到的單人房。他用毛巾擦著頭髮，帶著彷彿在軍隊般對赤身裸體滿不在乎的神情穿上內褲。

房間內的所有東西，毫無意外地，都覆有一層薄薄的灰。Tony很確定他有看見老鼠竄過地板。不過只睡一晚，而且——

「我曾經在洞穴裡住過三個月。再說，這是公路旅行的傳統，」Tony躺在床上大聲說道，投影桌面浮在他上方，Tony用手指移動著電子郵件和企劃半成品。「你確定你要睡在車裡？」

「我不介意，而且必須要有人在外面看著Dummy。」

「我搞不懂為什麼每個人都覺得會有人想偷他。相信我，Dummy不會跑去任何他不想去的地方。他不配合的話，小偷很難移動他的。」

「對，就好像你坐在後座一樣。」

「再說，你認為機器小偷長在樹上嗎？」

「我認為世界上到處都有投機的人，」Rogers套上衣服回答。

「以美國隊長而言是個奇怪的觀點。」

「你知道我是在大蕭條時期長大的。然後又跑去打仗。我看過一堆投機主義者，我從不認為地理位置會是根本原因。差別在我相信人可以變得更好。」

「你和我之間的差別？」Tony問道。

「或許吧，」Rogers聳聳肩說。「我和憤世嫉俗的人的差別，大概。現在的人都相當憤世嫉俗。我以前稱之為希望的東西現在人們說它是陳腔濫調。需要花點時間適應。」

「你能搞懂的。」

「噢，我不是說我自己也要變得憤世嫉俗。只是需要記得反駁他們，」Rogers愉快地說。Tony翻了個白眼。「就像剛剛那樣。你知道當你指出對方在翻白眼時會有多少人退卻嗎？」

Tony又翻了一個白眼。Rogers咧嘴笑了。

「我知道那只是你的習慣，」他說。「我明天六點起床。要我叫你起來嗎？」

「我根本不想要你進來，」Tony表示。

「你當然不想。好吧，那就七點，」Rogers應道，並在Tony得以爭辯之前離開。

「你是跟Pepper學的！」他大叫。

「別再吵了！」Rogers回喊，聲音穿過薄薄的牆。

***

公路旅行第二天，丹佛市，Tony被迫停靠在路邊，只因為他開在共乘車道上。

Rogers停留在某處的農家攤［farmstand］挑選新鮮水果（那時Tony又翻了一次白眼），他要Tony繼續前行；畢竟他們一直走在單純易懂的路線上，如果Steve騎得夠快的話，他遲早都能趕上Tony的。

Tony意識到這是個可以用來甩掉Pepper任命的行為監護人的好機會，於是他開進共乘車道閃避車流，結果被攔在路邊。一名公路巡警朝著他走來。

「請出示駕照和行照，」巡警說道。他瞧見Tony駕照上的名字後似乎完全不為所動。「先生，你有注意到你開在共乘車道嗎？」

Dummy好奇地審查那名員警，手臂前後擺動著。員警抬起頭，瞇起眼睛，鎮定地將手放在槍上。

「嗯，我想他在後座，所以符合資格，」Tony用拇指比了比Dummy說。「相信我，如果你要他自己在路上走的話會阻礙交通的。」

「先生，共乘車道是給乘載兩人以上的車行駛的。」

「你現在真的沒有其他事好做了嗎？」Tony問道。

巡警的嘴唇抽動了一下。「我需要開單業績，先生，」他拖長語調道，臉上帶著 _混蛋們是要跟我爭辯幾次這個問題_ 的表情。

「聽著，我知道他看起來不像人類，但是我向你保證，他起碼和其他車子裡頭的某些混蛋一樣聰明，」Tony說。「我沒想到經過這裡需要通過智商測試。」

「我很確定人的定義並不包含你的玩具機器人，先生。」

「噢！噢好極了，我們現在要開始爭論知覺能力了，」Tony回答。

「可以請你下車嗎，Stark先生？」

「可以，事實上，我很想，」Tony說道，與此同時，Dummy伸長手臂偷走了巡警的墨鏡。他發出勝利的嗶聲，拿著墨鏡移到員警搆不著的地方，他將攝影機對準墨鏡，透過鏡片覷看。

巡警轉向Tony。「先生，可以請你要求你的機器人把墨鏡還給我嗎？」

「Dummy，」Tony咬牙道。「把眼鏡還給那位帶著槍的好先生。」

Dummy發出輕蔑的咂咂聲，四處顛跳著，使得車子輕微晃動。

「聽著，我可以給你買幾副新的。他嚴重社會化不良，」Tony說。

「你是在企圖賄賂我嗎，Stark先生？」

「什麼，那會成功嗎？」Tony問。

「不，」員警說。

「噢。好吧，不會，那麼。可是拜託，看看他，很明顯他還挺聰明的，他絕對可以算是人。」

「他是個機器，先生。機器並不符合共乘車道的資格。」

「圖靈測試，」Tony說。他當然繳得起罰款，或許他應該拿了罰單走人，但是現在他的榮譽和Dummy的人格處於危險狀態；再說，如果一個人開始屈服於警察，誰知道之後會演變成哪樣？  
［譯註：圖靈測試（Turing test）是一個關於判斷機器是否能夠思考的著名試驗。］

「抱歉，你說什麼，先生？」

「圖靈測試。我可以證明他有智能。好的……」Tony舉起雙手。「這是沒有智能的人類行為——」他揮揮一隻手，「而這是人類不會做的智能行為。」他揮動另一隻手。多年來他已講解過幾百遍了，早就把手勢背得滾瓜爛熟。「在兩者之間……」他連起他的手指，「是你測試一台機器是否可以模仿或重複人類行為的地方，其為我們所能想出試驗人工生命的知覺能力的最佳方法……」

「先生，我要讀取你的駕照並開罰單，」那人堅定地打斷他，Tony聽到Rogers的機車正在接近。他嘆了一口氣。

「可是Dummy是個人，」他重複道。

「他是個機器，先生。如果你沒把他放到車內，他不會自己去旅行。因此他不能算共乘，只能看作一個很大的導航系統。」

「小嬰兒沒被放到車裡也不會自己旅行，他們甚至連導航都做不到，」Tony爭論。Rogers將機車停在他們旁邊。那名員警轉過頭，Dummy趁機把墨鏡輕輕地放到Tony臉上。

「有什麼問題嗎，先生？」Rogers下車問道。

「你是這位先生的同伴嗎？」員警問。

「我被要求讓他遠離麻煩。抱歉，」Rogers回答。「他做了什麼？」

「共乘車道。」

Rogers皺起眉頭。「所以？」

「他只有一個人。」

「對，可是Dummy——」

「我們已經討論過了，」Tony疲憊地說。「他不讓我說明圖靈測試。」

「那有幫助嗎？」Rogers一臉疑惑地問。

「我可以證明Dummy是人——」

「唔，很顯然他是，」Rogers面色開朗地說道。「那就是問題所在嗎？很抱歉造成你的困擾，先生，我知道他看起來不像正常人，然而正常的定義終究是很模糊的。」

「我也要看你的駕照和行照，這位……？」

「Steve Rogers上尉，」他回答。「當然，拿去吧。」

他遞出皮夾，然後非常漫不經心地將手伸進機車的裝備袋，拉開邊緣，其程度恰巧能露出他的盾牌，開始翻找起文件。他注意到這點，抬起頭，發現員警正凝視著他的盾牌。

一段長長的、意味深長的沉默。

「上尉……？」員警問道。

「如果你不打算大肆宣揚的話我會很感激的。」Rogers說道，朝著他的盾牌點了點頭。

「但是……是真的嗎？」員警轉過頭問Tony，後者趕忙褪下墨鏡遞還給他。

「千真萬確，」Tony證實。

「我沒有被正式任命為任何一種……定義人格的人，」Rogers直起身說道，「不過那個機器人是在美國製造的，我很確定那依然是作為公民的唯一條件。Dummy，唱那首我教你的歌。」

Tony又驕傲又驚恐地注視他的機器人用他自己的方式發出嗶聲和咔噠聲響亮地唱出《星條旗》的開頭。

「昨晚教他的。我們睡不著，」Rogers對Tony說。

「好吧。」那名員警一臉猶豫。「我想我可以相信美國隊長的話。」

「你人真好，」Tony咕噥。

「我了解當我看到單獨駕駛開在共乘車道的時候會有多不高興，」Rogers誠摯地接口道。「保持這種精神，警官。」

「謝……謝謝，」員警回答。突然回過神似的，他害羞地遞出罰單夾。「我可以……？」

「噢！」Rogers緊張地笑了笑。「當然。」

Tony看著美國隊長在罰單夾上簽名、蓋上筆蓋、把東西還給那名巡警，然後拍了拍巡警的背。「小心開車。如果有空去紐約的話可以來看我。」

「是，長官！」員警回答。

「Stark？」Rogers揚起眉毛，Tony連忙回到他的車上。Dummy仍在大聲哼著《星條旗》，大概在第三段前後。Tony回到馬路上，後座放著一個愛國地唱著國歌的機器人，後頭跟著一位國家偶像，再加上一名朝著他們敬禮的公路巡警，慢慢消失在遠處。

***

「你知道最讓我受不了的是什麼嗎？」當晚他們在狄蒙吃晚餐時，Tony道。是行動違規隊長選的餐廳，他聲稱有人告訴他這裡不錯。Tony沒有問是誰告訴他的。「不是因為他認為Dummy不是人，很多人覺得Dummy不是人，我大部分時間都覺得他對周圍的人來說是個威嚇。是因為那傢伙 _非常清楚我是誰_ 才質疑我。他不願聽取國內的頂尖專家——鋼鐵人的意見。但美國隊長出現後，就突然變成了簽名和『小心開車』時間。」

「身為美國隊長的特權，」Rogers滿嘴烤肉餅道，Tony必須承認那是他吃過最美味的烤肉餅。「我很值得信任。」

「你用那種『不小心露出盾牌』的行為甩掉了很多罰單？」Tony問。「你何必帶著盾牌？」

Rogers一臉不悅。「那是我的盾牌。我帶著它到處走。還有，不，我絕對不會規避正當的罰單。如果你是超速的話我一根小指也不會動一下。但是我們不能讓人到處說你的機器不是人，只因為他們沒有……鼻子，還有肚臍之類的。」

「我還是無法相信你竟然教他唱國歌。」

「哼唱，」Rogers指正。

「哼或唱，隨便怎樣都好，你為什麼要這樣對我？」

「我還有教他唱《Chattanooga Choo Choo》。」

「 _我知道_ ，他對我演唱了大概最後三十哩吧。」

「這個嘛，如果你忽視他的音樂教育的話，我無法坐視不管。」

「我常常放AC/DC的音樂給他聽！還有Metallica和Def Leppard和Led Zepplin！」

「或許他比較喜歡爵士樂，」Rogers快活地說。「你還要吃烤肉餅嗎？」

「用通心麵跟我換，」Tony將盤子推向前道，Rogers遞出起士通心麵碗。「我們應該帶你去那種吃完供應餐點就能得大獎的地方。」

「有那種地方？」Rogers問道。

「打擾一下，」一個小小的聲音說，Tony低下頭。

一個嬌小的人兒站在他的椅子旁，抬頭望著他。她有著長長的黑髮，大大的褐色眼睛，其中一隻手握著鋼鐵人的活動玩偶。就是那個有著可互換的「鋼鐵人」和「Tony Stark」人頭的玩偶。（Tony永遠不會讓推銷機會擦身而過。）

「你是鋼鐵人嗎？」她舉起玩具問道。玩具上的Tony Stark人頭在嘲弄他。

「是，」他小心翼翼地說。

「你的裝甲呢？」她問。

「忘在別件褲子的口袋裡了，」他說。她咯咯笑了起來。

「Mija！」某人喊道，一名顯然和小女孩相似的女子將女孩抱了起來。「我很抱歉，先生，我一時轉身沒注意——」

「他是鋼鐵人！」女孩扭動著抱怨。

「沒有關係，」Tony回答，女子瞪大雙眼。她放下女兒，小女孩敏捷地爬上Tony的膝蓋，令人痛苦地跪在他的大腿上，盯著他的臉。

「Carmenita，別這樣，」她的母親驚恐萬分地說。

「喀碰！」女孩回應，明確無誤地做出 _用衝擊波轟掉你的頭_ 手勢。

「對，那是我，」Tony回答。坐在他對面的Rogers正竭力地忍笑。Tony覷起眼睛。「你知道他是誰嗎？」

女孩順著他的手勢，在他大腿上轉過身，她的膝蓋骨陷進他的大腿。Tony皺起臉，輕輕調整她的姿勢。她草草打量了一下Rogers。

「無敵浩克？」她回答。

「他是我的好朋友Steve，」Tony說。「他是 _美國隊長_ 。」

「噢——」小女孩回應道，大為動容。「這裡有壞人嗎？你們是來這裡打壞人的嗎？」

「不是，」Steve說。Camenita的母親看起來也像在擔心這點。「只是來吃晚餐。你喜歡鋼鐵人，嗯？」

Tony瞪著他。

「他是我的最愛，」她尖聲回答。「然後是黑寡婦，然後美國隊長，然後無敵浩克，然後鷹眼然後Thor然後超人。」

「Mija，超人不是——」女子開口，但Tony把食指放到唇上。

「你想要合照嗎？」他問，小女孩點點頭。「Ro——Steve，這兒，靠過來。就像這樣。這位媽媽，你有——好，可以，非常好，」他說，看著Carmenita的母親從手提包裡掏出手機。「那麼，起士通心麵［Mac and cheese］！」

「起士通心麵！」小女孩跟著說道，手機響起快門聲。Steve露出一哩寬如偶像明星般的笑容。Tony大概眨眼了。

「現在我們不該再打擾兩位好先生了，」女子堅持，抱起Tony膝上的Carmenita。他暗暗按摩他的大腿。

「你這不是很可愛嗎，」女孩前往停車場的一路上不停揮著手，Steve如此評論道。

「閉嘴，『我當然會在你的罰單夾上簽名，警官』隊長。」Tony咕噥。

***

當晚，Tony與Pepper通了電話。他甚至先計算過時差。他已經逐漸掌握作男友的訣竅了。

「你被開除了，」電話一被接通Tony便如此說道。「在那之前，我希望你先幫我支付他保母費。」

「我猜Steve追上你了，」她回答，聲音帶笑。「原諒我想要找人跟著你，以防車子拋錨，或Dummy發現人生原來還有如此多狀況需要去攻克而變成天網［Skynet］。」

「我是個成年人。」

「而你仍然認為你的社會安全碼是五。根本連五 _開頭_ 都不是。」

「我不需要我的社會安全碼來開車橫越美國；我定期飛過美國，藉由我自己發明、創造的裝甲，在不知道我的社會安全碼這個先備知識的情況下。我幹嘛要背社會安全碼？我真的有需要領社會保險金嗎？」

「還有你依舊穿運動鞋配晚禮服。」

「我覺得我們偏離重點了，重點在你脅迫一名超級英雄護送我，好像我沒能力停車一樣。」

「我聽說他今天幫你擋掉一張罰單。」

「你從哪裡聽說的？」他盤問。

「他傳簡訊。」

「Steve Rogers _會傳簡訊？_ 」

「他的確出生在1920年代，但他現在不是生活在那個時間點。」Pepper回答。「他是個甜心，對他好一點。」

「他教Dummy唱國歌。」

「你教Butterfingers比中指。」

「你說哪個更有用？」Tony問道。「你知道，如果你想要有人在路上陪我，你可以自己來。」

「我是執行長，我沒辦法請假三天，頂著我R&D的好腦袋在美國中部兜風。」

「承認吧，你是擔心我睡的地方會有臭蟲。」

「我的確是請了一組消毒人員等你回來去汙。」她說。「至少你還玩得開心吧？」

「我猜是吧。你在的話會更開心。」

「你的意思是我在的話會有更多性愛。」

「那也是。電話性愛？」

「Tony，現在這裡是早上十一點，我正站在一間非常高級的餐廳外面，旁邊圍著一群執行長們等著和我吃午餐。」

「那裡沒有廁所嗎？」

「我不——我甚至沒辦法大聲說我不想做的那件事，反正我就是不會去做。」

「我在公路上非常寂寞吶。」

「我很確定你的汽車旅館有提供免費乳液。」

「 _Pepper_ ，」Tony欣喜道，佯裝震驚地。然後他低下聲量。「你想聽嗎？」

「我要掛電話了，」她笑了一聲說道。「小心開車，我愛你。」

「我也愛——」他開口道，但她已切斷電話。Steve手拿一袋零食走進旅館房間，對著煩躁地將手機丟在床上的Tony揚起眉毛。

「她老是那樣，」Tony抱怨。

「哪樣？剛剛是Potts小姐嗎？」

「她說完 _我愛你_ 後就掛掉電話，讓我來不及回應，好像她不奢望我會回答似的。」

「你會回答嗎？」

「我當然會！」Tony反駁，然後皺起眉頭。「至少有半數會。至於另外一半，她了解我除了為她瘋狂外，也真的很愛用語言表達親暱，這可不是我在麻省理工學的。」

「嗯，如果她了解的話。還有你知道，從整體來看，這不過一個芝麻綠豆大的問題，」Steve回應道。「再說，你有手機。回撥給她，和她說。或給她傳簡訊。」

Tony蹙眉。

「對一個被認定是天才的人來說，你有點笨，」Steve打開一大袋爆米花補充道。「傳簡訊給她，你這傻瓜。好好運用你的工具。」

Tony滿臉不高興地用力坐上床，拿起手機。「我總會想到這個方法的。」

「過了七十年然後有女權解放運動後，你會認為男女更懂得交流了。」Steve觀察著空氣；Tony輸入 _我也愛你_ 後，手指遲疑地懸在 **送出** 上方。Steve在他身旁坐下，傾身幫Tony摁下了按鍵。

「提起膽子來，」他告訴Tony。「如果我想要贏得像Potts小姐這種女士，她早就成為Rogers太太了。」

「我認為她會留著她的名字，還有如果你從我這兒偷走Pepper我會捅死你。」Tony回答，並收到了Pepper回傳的簡訊。上面只寫了 _< 3_。

太棒了，他們現在是 _那種情侶_ 了。

「看吧？就是這種精神！」Steve捶了一下他的肩膀。「所以這個你剛才想示範的按次付費電影是什麼呢？」

模糊的《Chattanooga Choo Choo》曲調自外頭陣陣傳來。

***

第三天，Steve在托雷多和克里夫蘭之間徹底毀了他的機車。

Tony方才第十二次拍開Dummy——他一直彎向前座擺弄收音機，不停將Tony的搖滾電台，轉到他荒謬地很會尋找的金曲老歌。Tony推開他瞥向後視鏡，正好看見後方幾輛車距離的Steve突然急轉彎。機車斜向一側，尖聲穿越空曠的高速公路，然後Steve重重摔在地上。

Tony踩下剎車。車子減速，滑至路肩，Tony幾乎在車子停下前就越過駕駛座側門。Dummy在他後方驚慌地發出尖響。

「Cap！」他大叫，沿著柏油路向後跑，機車冒出的煙模糊他的視線。機車發出像壓碎金屬的聲音，但至少它只撞上護欄，沒有在路中間。Tony試圖在煙霧中尋找Steve，他把Steve拖到路邊，並祈禱不會有突然的來車。他咳嗽著將灰塵揮離雙眼，用力拽下Steve的安全帽。Steve的機車夾克背面已變成碎片，他的手臂上流滿血。

「該死，該死，該死，」Tony反覆咒罵，將頭靠向Steve的胸口。至少還有微弱的心跳，而且他還在呼吸。Tony直起身，Steve正好在此刻驚醒，突然睜開雙眼，他彎向前方，蜷成一顆球。夾克碎片纏著滿背擦傷。

「趴下！」Tony聽到叫喊，然後Steve猛然拉住他的頭髮，將他的臉按向塵土。「從哪個方向來的？」

「什麼方向——放開我，」Tony掙扎著終於掙開他的掌握。

「趴 _下_ ，你會暴露我們的位置，」Steve回答，接著抬起頭，「我——什麼？」

_噢，_ Tony想， _閃回。_

「2012，」他脫口，Steve貓頭鷹似地對他眨眼，血流過他的臉。「現在是2012，你在托雷多外的路上。」

Steve坐起身，在逐漸消失的煙中環視，然後坐回腳後跟。他將一隻手舉至肩膀，研究機車手套上的血。

「快呀，你站得起來嗎？我們需要一些幫助，」Tony拿出手機道。Steve把手放在手機上，搖了搖頭。「不行，說真的，你需要救護車。」

「沒關係。沒有骨折，我只是暫時有點嚇到。」Steve說。「機車在哪？」

Tony指向冒著煙的殘骸。

「天殺的，」Steve低吼。「 _又來了？_ 」

「又來了？」Tony複述。「這以前發生過？」

「對，上次是在堪薩斯。是那該死的控制電纜，」Steve說，Tony甚至沒注意到他知道怎麼咒罵，更不用說在一分鐘內兩次。

接著他站起身，脫下手套，用力拉扯他夾克上的四合扣。夾克裂成兩半。「我的背怎麼樣？」

「變成碎肉了，」Tony告訴他。「上次你怎麼做？」

「洗乾淨然後睡個覺，」Steve回答。Steve對著Tony的表情聳了聳肩。「我恢復得很快。看？」

他撥開在髮際線的傷口上的頭髮，傷口已經結痂。Tony低低地吹了聲口哨。

「來吧，我們來清理路面，」Steve補充道。

他堅持先拿回袋裡的盾牌才要接受檢查。最後，情形以Steve坐在跑車引擎蓋上告終。Dummy用吸滿酒精的襪子輕拍Steve的擦傷，Tony蹲在高速公路上檢查機車。

「這是打包鋼絲嗎？」他舉起一小段金屬線問道。「難怪這東西一直壞掉，你是個爛透的機械工。」

「做好份內的事，」Steve應道。Dummy把呈淡粉紅色的襪子遞給他。「謝謝你，」他說，並把襪子放在他旁邊的引擎蓋上。「你可以修好它嗎，Tony？」

「不，前叉整個毀了，」Tony回答。他悶哼一聲將機車直立，待兩輛大牽引拖車和一輛轎車經過後，將機車牽——多半是用拖的——過高速公路。「該走了，行為監護人，你簽字要護送我回家，結果反而是我要幫你擦屁股。」

「我比較喜歡把這想成『Tony Stark差點讓美國隊長死掉』，」Steve微笑道。Tony打開跑車的後車廂，拿出存放在裡頭的急救箱。「沒必要，你知道的。」

「就順著我吧，」Tony道，把一捆大繃帶貼在他的背上並熟練地包紮下來。當個英雄，你很快就會學會怎麼充當醫生。「難怪Dummy喜歡你，你們倆有相似的靈魂。好好享受休息時間，因為待會兒你就要幫我把機車固定在車後，好讓我們回到文明。你可以坐副駕駛座，但正駕駛選音樂。」

「如果你想要把我留在……」Steve皺眉。「下一個有合宜修車廠的地方在哪？」

「克里夫蘭，還有我不可能把你丟在克里夫蘭。我在大樓裡有個車間，我可以改造你的機車，讓它不會定期試圖殺你，那太荒謬了。他活過二次世界大戰、低體溫症，和外星人入侵，卻要被哈雷機車打倒。如果我不能修好這東西，這個恥辱將跟著我一生，你也是。打包鋼絲，我的老天爺啊，」Tony嘟嚷著清理路邊行醫的碎片。

此時一輛小貨車經過，它喇叭大響，轉向停至附近的路肩。門打開，一個傢伙跳下車走向他們。

「你們出車禍了嗎？」他問，將經典車、損壞的機車、機器人和繃帶盡收眼底。「你需要幫忙嗎？我有手機。」

「不用，謝謝你，」Steve道。「只是跌倒而已，我們沒事。」

「你確定？那輛機車沒辦法騎了。如果你想要的話，我們可以把它丟在貨車載貨區。」

「他和我一起的，」Tony說。男子瞥向Steve，後者點了點頭。「請問你有沒有彈力繩？我們可以用那來負載機車。」

「當然，」男子說，Dummy前彎專注地端詳他。「這是什麼，從汽車工廠來的難民？」

「那是Dummy，」Steve道。「他是個有意識的機器人。」

「嗯，那他有起重功能嗎？」

***

「一、二、 _三_ ，」Steve道，他和那位開貨車的男子——他說他叫Cliff——分別舉起機車的兩邊，而Dummy用他的爪子緊夾中間。機車一離開地面，Tony便快速鑽到機車下方，將彈力繩勾到保險桿和後座下邊。他將一些繩子繞在Dummy的軀幹，並把繩子系在機車輪胎上，接著將第二條繩子從後門門把繞至兩端，固定住機車。

「小心，」當他們減輕壓力時，Steve警告。機車挪動、穩固，並在Tony推動後完善。

「現在沒人在造這種車了，」Cliff欽佩地說。「那是兩敞篷車，而且機車和機械手臂間大概重達半噸？」

「差不多，」Tony同意，Steve疲憊地摔進前座。「Dummy，試著別後仰。」

Cliff對著Dummy咧嘴一笑，後者小心翼翼地彎過Steve的肩膀，將爪子放在儀表板上。

「嗯，我會跟你們到克里夫蘭，」Cliff說。「如果機車掉了我可以幫忙。」

「謝了，非常感激。聽著，讓我補償你——」Tony說著伸手去拿錢包，但Cliff揮手謝絕了。

「不用付錢，Stark先生，」他說，調頭走向他的卡車。Tony的目光隨著他移動，然後他聳了聳肩，跳過車門坐上駕駛座。

「確定你不需要一些真正的醫療照護嗎？」他問Steve，後者盡可能地在座位中伸展，並且彎向一側避免背部承受壓力。他用夾克殘片蓋住臉。

「我很好，」皮革模糊了Steve的回答。「到賓夕法尼亞的時候叫醒我。」

***

當晚Tony停留在揚斯敦，接近賓夕法尼亞的邊界。天色漸暗，他們也不可能在當天到達曼哈頓，倒不如找個地方休息，重新檢查損壞。他拿著房間鑰匙回到車邊，用手肘頂了頂Steve，叫醒他。

「我們到了嗎？」他四處張望，無力地問。「噢，我猜沒有。」

「我們明天到達。來吧，進房，」Tony說，Steve嘎吱作響地爬出車外。「我想看一下Dummy的大作。如果你受感染，我要用他來改造你的機車。」

「你才不敢，」Steve應道，Tony將房裡的椅子踢轉過來，讓Steve手臂放在椅背，胸貼著椅子。他剝開繃帶，皺起眉頭。

「看起來如何？」Steve轉過頭問道。

「像糟糕的曬傷，」Tony回答。還有一些血色的小斑塊，但大部分只是發紅的皮膚。「你說你的恢復力很強可不是在開玩笑。」

「科學造就更好的生活，」Steve說。Tony瞪著他。「那是你爸爸的座右銘。」

「對，猜他有理由相信，」Tony回答著將繃帶揉成一團丟進小塑膠垃圾桶內。

「有吃的嗎？我餓壞了，」Steve補充道。Tony打開他的手提箱，丟給他一件襯衫。Steve凝視襯衫，接著抬頭望著他。

「對，我知道你大得要命，」Tony嘆道。「穿上它，別抱怨，我會幫你買一堆食物。」

Steve奮力穿上襯衫，那沒有比沒穿好，因為遮掩不了什麼。他跟著Tony穿過汽車旅館的停車場，前往等待他們到場的中檔連鎖餐廳。

「我們要三份份量最大的餐點，」當他們就坐時，Tony如此告訴服務生。「還有持續供應最烈的啤酒。」

吃完兩份十二盎司的牛排後，Steve渴望地凝視Tony剩下的牛排。Tony把牛排推向他，向後靠，三杯啤酒下肚世界頓時平靜下來。

「關於改造機車的事，你是認真的嗎？」Steve問，吃完他第三碗涼拌捲心菜。

「這時候是專業自尊的問題。我可以給它噴射推進器。」

「我不反對。那會花我多少錢？」

「認真的？你要我為修理機車向美國隊長收費？我被冒犯了，Steve。我們一起橫越這個偉大的國家，遇見瘦骨嶙峋的小鬼和克里夫蘭的好心人，從維加斯吃派吃到狄蒙。雖然我希望惡事降臨在你身上，因為你教我的機器人壞品味，但我不希望你死於嚴重車禍。獻給你，免費。」

「那很不賴，」Steve說。「謝了。」

「不客氣。任何人，或每個人都會想要一個，」Tony笑著補充。「所以這個兄弟小旅行明天就會結束了，我們回到紐約後你有什麼計畫嗎？」

「不知道，」Steve說。「回我的公寓，我猜。」

「然後？」

「這個嘛。」Steve看起來有點不自在。「這和我一開始去旅行的原因有關。沒有很多事能讓我保持忙碌。或許找一份工作吧。」

「你需要工作嗎？」

「不，不是……不是 _需要_ 。我有一筆不錯的陸軍津貼，和一些補發工資，」Steve說。

「不管怎樣，我必須改造那輛機車，」Tony說。「逗留幾週吧，我會提供你膳宿，你可以在車間裡幫上忙。」

「我不能打擾——」

「聽著，我擁有九十五層樓，我想我可以分給你一間房間，」Tony說，然後兩出王牌。「Pep會很高興的，她顯然很喜歡你。」

「如果你確定不會給你添麻煩的話。」

「那會很棒的。我們可以通宵玩樂，幫對方塗指甲油。嘿，」當服務生猶豫地靠近時他說。大部分的服務生都一直偷偷摸摸地看著Steve吃東西。「你們甜點有什麼？」

***

隔日往曼哈頓的半途，他們看見一團煙霧上升往南方飄去。

Tony把車停在路邊，開始搜索新聞電台；Steve站起身調節望遠鏡的焦距。

「……賓夕法尼亞弗里蘭的前煤礦業小鎮外發生爆炸，可能是恐怖分子所為，」收音機說著。「消息來源聲稱有一個提供半個東海岸網際網路的服務器群位於鎮上某處，據悉人質可能被……」

Tony關掉收音機開關。

「你想上嗎？」他問Steve

「你呢？」Steve問。

「我的備用裝甲在後頭。你有帶制服嗎？」

「有帶盾牌就夠了，」Steve回答。「Dummy？」

Dummy的爪子沉到座椅後方拿著一瓶滅火器上來。

「好，」Tony道。他發動引擎，換檔，為了弗里鎮將油門踩到底。「我們上吧。」

***

兩小時後，身上帶著淡淡燒焦金屬味的Tony，坐在弗里鎮一座即便彈痕累累，依然很不錯的市中心廣場裡的公園長椅上啜飲咖啡。

「真有趣，」他沒對著特定對象說。在他身旁吃著冰淇淋的Steve粲然。

「他們沒能力得嚇人，那正是我所喜歡的恐怖分子。」他說。「我們還要在這逗留多久？」

「軍隊看起來要清理現場了，」Tony回應，伸長脖子看往恐怖分子被縛住的廣場草坪。「我想我們可以走了。沒有人跟我說關於匯報的事。」

「好，我快吃完了，」Steve說，嘎扎嘎扎地咬著冰淇淋甜筒。「我——」

他震了一下，這是 _手機無聲地響了_ 的通常跡象，他把手機掏出口袋。

「嘿，是Potts小姐！」他高興地說。「哈囉，Potts小姐！你還在日本嗎？」

Tony入迷地看著Steve臉上的血慢慢乾涸。

「所以那上新——嗯，我沒看見任何新聞攝影——我知道那不是重點，」他說。「但是Potts小姐，我們不能只——不，我們開車經——女士——是的，女士。抱歉女士。不女士，那不會再發生了。是的，女士，他很好。」他遞過手機。「她想跟你說話。」

Tony接過電話，舉至耳邊。「我白天的太陽、我夜晚的月亮、我鹽罐旁的胡椒——」

「你瘋了嗎？」Pepper厲聲道。

「人們一直在問我這個問題，像還沒審查證據似的——」

「你跑去和一群身穿全套盔甲、拿著槍的人戰鬥！」

「……然後？」

「Steve穿著一件T恤！一件史密斯飛船T恤！ _你的_ 史密斯飛船T恤。」

「他的夾克發生了一點意外？」Tony試著說。「他帶著他的盾牌，他說沒關係。」

「他就像個十二歲大的小孩，認為自己是不死之身。你三十九——」

「三十五——」

「 **三十九** ，你心裡有數！」

「他做的很好！」Tony堅稱。「他沒有被子彈傷到。穿著工裝服及卡其服和希特勒戰鬥的男人，你知道的。」

「我現在坐在大樓裡，順便說這是你現在應該在的地方，看著新聞不停重播他用盾牌打昏人的畫面，」

「我們看起來酷嗎？」

「 _你_ 看起來很酷。 _他_ 看起來恐怖地脆弱。」

「那就是他的魅力所在。好了，Steve要拿回他的手機了，他必須要發關於我們勝利的推特或打卡或什麼的，」Tony說。

「Tony，別——」

「拜Pep愛你！」他脫口，並掛上電話。Steve接住了Tony丟還給他的手機。

「我們該走了，」Tony說。

「對，該走了，」Steve附和。

***

Dummy喜歡曼哈頓，如Tony所料。

他們穿過橋，登上島，後座機器人傳來高興的嗶嗶聲、咔噠聲和吱嘎聲所合奏的交響曲。Dummy對著街上的人們揮手，向紅綠燈閃爍他的LED燈，像是橫越這個國家的一路上都沒見過似的。當他們到達Stark大樓外的停車處時，他緊抓著一根標誌桿，有十分鐘拒絕放開它，顯然注意到他們要把他帶回室內了。Steve只好答應他之後有大樂團課來哄他放手。

在標誌桿事件前，Steve一直對他們大聲朗讀手機上的新聞，他用逐漸緊張的聲調從恐怖攻擊的報導，朗讀至美國隊長和鋼鐵人和某個大概名為「Dume」的英勇機器人拯救了大家的報導。然後這些又變成新聞媒體精心製作的報導，關於他們倆一起去好朋友的公路旅行，以及他們如何無疑是復仇者的核心。Tony的笑容只變得愈加燦爛。

「嗯，顯然我們是最好的朋友了，真棒，」當他們終於開進車庫時，他說道。「對我的街頭信譽非常好。對你來說很糟，不過你禁得起這個打擊。」

Tony熄掉引擎下車時，Steve保持沉默。

「我很樂意，」當他們開始解開機車時，他說。「我是說作朋友。我想……當我們沒被邪惡外星人擺布時我們處得還不錯，不是嗎？」

「你要我勾小指還是怎樣？」Dummy和Steve舉起機車，Tony解開繩子及彈力繩時問道。「好啊，朋友，你這是在自找麻煩。」

「我可以理解為何Potts小姐相信你情緒成熟，有能力維持成人關係了，」當他們把機車放至地上時，Steve慢吞吞地說。「你要我把這放在哪？」

「那邊，我之後會處理。好了，你這畸形，換你了，」Tony補充道，打開一邊後門拉出Dummy的坡道。他解開底盤輪胎的鎖，拔掉Dummy底盤連接至引擎的電力供應，然後後退一步。Dummy發出咔噠聲，看看Steve再看看Tony，接著小心翼翼地下坡道。

室內另一頭傳來大聲的尖叫，Tony趕緊退至一旁讓Butterfingers飛速通過，來到Dummy旁邊和他碰碰手臂。Dummy也發出尖叫，在他後頭疾行，前去和U碰撞。

「歡迎回家，先生，」JARVIS說道，Steve嚇了一跳，環顧四周。「Rogers上尉，歡迎來到Stark大樓。」

「謝謝？」Steve說，聽起來很困惑。

「來吧，我們等下再正式幫你介紹，」Tony抓住Steve的手臂道。「JARVIS，Pep在嗎？」

「Ms. Potts在頂層。他要求您盡快到場，包括Rogers上尉。」

「面對現實的時候到了，」Tony說。Steve動了動他可觀的下顎。「只要記住，我百分百站在你這邊，直到我被強迫要實質表態的時候，我會選擇那位控制我的公司、且佔據我冰冷枯萎的心裡一大部分的女人。」

「記下了，」Steve說。

電梯門關上時，Tony可以聽見Dummy領著其他兩隻合唱三部的《Don't Fence Me In》。


End file.
